


Stranger Things Happen at Sea

by Willibald



Category: Sons of Destiny - Jean Johnson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald





	Stranger Things Happen at Sea

The cabin door opened and Edour entered with a tray of food.  
"Feeding time for the prisoner" Dominor scowled at his captor.  
"Not prisoner, guest. I need to see that all your comforts are taken care of."  
"I only need one 'comfort'," Dominor began.  
"Of course." interrupted Edour and knelt at Dom's feet and started working at his belt.  
"I meant the return of my powers, you...aaahh"  
The youth had loosened Dom's waistband, was doing things with his lips and tongue like  
no woman had ever done to him.  
"Blessed Kata," thought Dom, "perhaps these Mandarites have magic after all."


End file.
